911 Always
by goddessa39
Summary: 9/11. Portals, Babies, and falling from the sky. My usual blah cliche. Buffy/Angel with a Good!Spike, character death and...


**Title: **911 Always

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Pairings: **Buffy/Angel, Anya/Xander, Willow/Tara, Cordy/Doyle.

**Timeline: **It is probably very off, but this takes place early S5 BTVS, sometime in ATS Seasons.

**Genre: **Angst.

**Chapter Summary: **Single fic.

**Summary:** Joyce had to go out-of-town to get proper surgery. I guess it was meant to be that she died.

**Notes/Changes: **No Riley, no Parker. No Kate/Angel. Doyle never died.

**N/C: **Buffy is pregnant from IWRY, which only happened about 8 months before this. She remembers. None of the AI team knows.

**N/C:** Faith hasn't woken up yet.

………………………………

She had been freaking out all day, and she couldn't explain why. The hairs on her neck were standing on edge, and she couldn't identify any reason. She watched her mother and her scoobies like a hawk. Buffy was worried her mother hadn't fully healed, and might be hurt somewhere.

When she got on the plane and finally settled down, she started to nod off. She jumped up though, fully awake, when she realized what the feeling was; Death.

Buffy tried to deny it, not understanding how it would come, but she finally got her nerves under control when a man stood up, and other joined him while more came out of the entrances. Guns, weapons that she knew would kill even a slayer before she could mover were held in many hands, and she froze with her scoobies as people on the plane began to scream. Even Spike, who was there for support over Joyce, was shocked. He tried to fight back but was gunned down badly. It was a good thing he was already dead because that would have surely killed him. He managed to dodge the rays of the sun though, without gathering attention.

A tear dropped from her eye as she realized the truth. This would be the end. And she would never get to tell Angel that she was pregnant from Thanksgiving, the one she wasn't supposed to remember. She'd never get to watch her children grow-she had gotten her belly scanned while at the hospital that she had to take her mother to, to get the tumor removed properly. Her scoobies had stuck by her like any family would.

She put her hand on her stomach and she closed her eyes. She looked at her scoobies and told them that she loved them.

Carpe diam Willow. My red witch sister.

I forgive you Xander, my Zeppo.

I love you mommy, and I'm sorry I had to burden you with my duty.

Thank you Anya. Your may not understand yet but your soul will be free.

Thanks Spike. I hate you, but you're family. Sorry you never got to bag another slayer.

Thank you Tara. You're good for Willow.

I love you my Dawnie, my flesh and blood.

I love you Giles. Dad, you've been there for us all.

They all said their truthful goodbyes before they were lead in separate directions of the plane. Many were taking out cell phones and letting others borrow them. Buffy took hers out and hid behind someone, while she dialed a number stored in her head.

…………………………………

In a hotel by the name of Hyperion, a phone rang shrilly. After four rings, the message machine came on, but there was no answer. A few strangled breathes could be heard over the line, but that was all before the phone went off and the hotel was again in silence.

………………………………….

Buffy rang him, but no one was there. She took a deep breath to center herself, but couldn't manage to exactly. She picked up her phone again and dialed another number that she made sure to remember.

…………………………………..

In a shelter in LA, a red phone rang. But this one was picked up within to rings. "Hello?"

"Lily?"

"Buffy? Is that you?"

"Yeah. This is bad news though."

Promises were passed and thoughts were merged with tears of two friends who never got to become close enough. It took her a few hasty minutes, but she got the proper ingredients. It began.

………………………………….

In a plane that few had been able to sneak to a safe place, a girl who was more then human managed to give birth quickly and quietly away from spectators. Spike, William the Bloody, a soulless demon made it to her and delivered his grandsire's children. As the only one there for the birth, Buffy managed to joke about Spike being an uncle.

She named her first born son Liam Alexander Rupert Summers after her father figure, husband, best guy friend, and a balance demon whose name she wasn't suppost to know, and Spike. Her second born, a daughter, was dubbed Elisabeth Antara Willow Summers, after herself, Anya, Tara, and Willow. Her last child of the triplets was also a girl. Her name was Joy Chanterelle Dawn Summers, after her mother, her sister, and her friend that would save them.

When she kissed them and loved them and let them all drink their first taste from her, she sung to them as she waited. When they finally slept, she let the tears fall and watched as the small portal made for only three newborns opened inside the plane.

The portal was odd in itself because it moved through places with the metal mechanical device that flew through the air.

She quickly handed her children through, trusting the friend that was saving them, and let Spike hold her down as she screamed into his chest to let them be safe. She didn't want to leave them without her, but at least they got a taste, and now they would only have their father and another side of the surrogate family.

……………………………………

When the twin towers fell, all of AI was there to cry and stare unbelieving at the buildings as the catastrophe caused my mere humans blared on the TV screens. Helicopters flew around the screens and fires covered most of the screen. Smoke was everywhere and countless people were dead.

…………………………………

Lily took the balance demon's hand as he cried. The Powers that Be could not interrupt the events, but they were not suppost to happen. So instead, they allowed the balance demon on call for this dimension save three lives aboard the plane.

Plotting with Lily while on the phone with Buffy was quickly taken care of as Buffy's written letters were placed with the sleeping babes. Whistler had always liked the slayer, so he even cried to see her die in this waste of life, the evil of humanity.

…………………………………….

In a hospital in the town of Sunnydale, California-the town above the hellmouth, a slayer sat up with tears in her eyes and sadness in her heart. She took up her mantle and ditched the hospital and made her way to the Summers house. Buffy had some of her stuff there. She had heard, and felt, the silent goodbye of her sister-slayer, and she was now able to admit that she wasn't ready to be alone.

But she was at a loss for what she had heard her say: 'take care of them' through the link that was now shattered with Buffy's death. She didn't bother wiping away the tears that fell down her cheeks.

…………………………………….

The balance demon showed up at the hotel with the crying babes and Lily, who had been going by Anne for a while now. To say that they were all confused to say the least was an understatement. Even Whistler had red around his eyes. Even the ensouled-vampire (who still didn't quite know why he was crying blood tears) were all helplessly watching the events on

As the girl that Angel had met once at the shelter started stuttering out why they were there, Whistler took the oldest child and took him to his father. Angel held out his hand to him before he knew what he was doing. Lily gave one girl to Cordy as she gave the youngest to Lorne, the demon in the group, and they quickly left after handing Angel the letter from his love.

Blood tears remained streaming down his face. He was careful not to let them fall on his son.

………………………………….

**News Report, Hours Later with AI listening on…**

"Channel 3 news on the crashes. There has been a crash that we have found was run off course. A single survivor managed to tell the tale before being ran off to the hospital. He is not suspected to survive, and was in fact dead at the scene…"

"8 people rose up and caused the terrorists to falter. The plane that had been re-routed to Washington DC, to the White House, was crashed into a grassy field. These eight people have been named the following:

Rupert Giles,

Willow Rosenberg,

Tara McClay,

Xander Harris,

Anya Jenkins,

Joyce M Summers,

Dawn Marie Summers, and

Buffy Anne Summers.

On the president's orders, they have been dubbed 'The Warriors' for their bravery to save lives even if it wasn't their own. Spike Summers, the alleged only son of Joyce Summers, last told reporters to take him home to California. He gave a specific place, and said only that his grave be marked by his brother in law….

The news faded off. None of them heard what was said next.

Silence met the Hyperion hotel before they all broke down into tears.

…………………………….

A day later, Spike made it to the hotel to hold his nieces and nephew. His grandsire met the other vampire's sad gaze and accepted him into the family.

……………………………

End.

Okay, it was angsty and I have no idea why I wrote it. I just did, and I think I did an okay job. I think it really captured emotion…

sniff.


End file.
